Tease me
by BTRlover17
Summary: James gives Kendall a strip tease one night


**Tease me, Tease me **

**Summary: ****James gives Kendall a strip tease one night **

**Pairing: ****Kendall and James **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even though I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is dedicated to The Savage Soul **

After a hard day of rehearsals all Kendall Knight wanted to do was cuddle up next to his boyfriend James and sleep. He couldn't believe how tiring the build up to a tour could be and it seemed that the other boys agreed with him. Sat in the back of the limo which took them to and from the Palmwoods, Kendall looked over his best friends.

Carlos' helmet was askew on his head which was resting on Logan's shoulder suggesting that the usually bouncy Latino had fallen asleep. Logan's head rested against the cool glass of the car window his eyes lolling shut every now and again. It had been a particularly hard day for the smart boy. Running his gaze over to his boyfriend, Kendall smiled at the sight. The pretty boys' usually immaculate hair was in a state of disarray only ever seen in the morning or after sex, eyes closed, and his head resting against the upholstery of the car seat. Kendall would never admit this to the boy but he thought the pretty boy looked adorable as he sat in the car.

When they reached the Palmwoods, Kendall reached forward and placed a hand against James' knee to wake the pretty boy. "Kendall, go away." James muttered turning slightly in his seat. "We're back at the Palmwoods." Kendall said running his hand up James' leg. Feeling where his boyfriends' hand was heading, James woke up quickly flashing Kendall a tired smile before climbing out of the car. When the blonde joined the other three outside the Palmwoods, he noticed that James looked like he was about to drop. Wrapping his arm around the pretty boys' waist Kendall guided him through the lobby of the hotel and up to their room; Logan dragging Carlos behind him.

Opening the door to 2J, Kendall made his way to the room both him and James shared, smirking at the sound of Logan dropping Carlos on the orange couch. Kicking the bedroom door shut behind him, the blonde let go of James and headed towards his bed. Stripping down to his boxers, Kendall flopped back onto his comforter sighing as the soft material enclosed around his aching body.

James felt his senses awaken as he watched Kendall undress and flop onto his bed. A plan began to formulate in his head, so the pretty boy headed towards the bathroom to work it out. Shutting the door behind him, James leant against the sink formulating the rest of his plan. His body had reacted to Kendall undressing in front of him and his length pressed against the inside of jeans uncomfortably. The pretty boy sighed when he realised his plan wouldn't work considering how stubborn Kendall could be. Reaching down and slowly undoing the buckle of his belt the tall boy paused as a brand new plan formed in his mind, one that even Kendall wouldn't be able to resist.

Walking out the bathroom, James smiled as Kendall lifted his head slightly off the pillow. Walking over to his docking station, James selected a song before grabbing the remote and heading towards Kendall. Stopping at the bottom of Kendall's bed, the pretty boy stood smirking down at his tired boyfriend. "Jamie, what are you doing?" the blonde asked. "Just enjoy it." James replied leaning slightly as he pressed the remote and Rihanna's Rude Boy started to play.

Swinging his hips slightly to the music, James began to run his hands over his chest paying special attention to his nipples. Pressing down against the sensitive nubs through the fabric of his shirt, James gasped as pleasure coursed through his body. He smirked as Kendall shifted slightly so his back was pressed against the headboard. Running his hands down to grip the bottom of his shirt, the pretty boy lifted it up slightly flashing his boyfriend a sliver of his tanned muscled stomach but just as soon as he showed it, the taller boy allowed his shirt to drop back hiding his delicious skin from Kendall.

Kendall groaned slightly as pleasure shot through his body straight towards his groin. The noise didn't go unheard by the pretty boy who again raised his shirt, this time showing more of his tanned skin. Using one hand to firmly hold his shirt up, James brought his other hand down to his abs, running his fingers over each one moaning slightly as the skin tensed under his fingertips. Running his fingers lower, the pretty boy ran a finger along his happy trail stopping when he reached the waistband of his jeans.

Pulling his hand away, the taller boy let his shirt drop much to the disappointment of Kendall. Moaning slightly the blonde shifted on his bed, attempting to hide the bulge that was growing in his boxers. However James had already spotted this and smiled knowing that his plan had begun to work. Pausing for a moment the pretty listened as the song changed to Buttons by Pussycat Dolls.

Swinging his hips in time to the song, James began to lift his shirt higher and higher until it was past his head. Tossing it to the side, the pretty boy smirked as he watched the blonde lick his lips.

Kendall couldn't help but stare when James removed his shirt. His eyes raked hungrily over the pretty boys' washboard abs, delighting in the way they tensed with every breath his lover took. Reaching the taller boys' nipples, Kendall released the breath he had been holding, the sensitive nubs were hard and flushed from James' fingers working them. The pretty boys' lips were parted; tiny wisps of air slipping through, his eyes darker than usual and wide and the bit that turned Kendall on even more soon came into view. The pretty boys' already messy hair was messed up beyond repair; it reminded the blonde of the pretty boy's hair after he blew him. Thinking of the pretty boys' lips wrapped around his cock was too much for the blonde and he couldn't resist palming himself through his boxers.

James stopped swinging his hips to raise an eyebrow at his lover. The blonde groaned as he removed his hand away from his aching member. James smiled when he was sure Kendall wasn't about to touch himself again. Swinging his hips in time to the music, the pretty boy sucked two of his fingers into his mouth before twisting and tweaking his right nipple. Arching into his touch, James let out a moan as his cock pressed against the confines of his jeans. Running his left hand down his washboard abs, James began to undo his belt, smirking as Kendall watched every move he made. His right hand soon joined his left as he undid his belt and pulled it through the loops.

Kendall's eyes were wide, his pupils blown, as he watched James undress. His face was flushed; his lips parted slightly as tiny puffs of air were emitted. The blonde felt his cock twitch as he watched James undo his jeans, allowing the material to pool around his ankles. He let out a moan at the sight of James' erection visible through the thin material of his boxers.

Deciding that Kendall had been good enough, James began to crawl up the bed watching as the blonde's breath hitched. Straddling Kendall's legs, James leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the blondes' lips. "As you've been so good, I think it's only fair that you get to take the last item off." The pretty boy purred placing Kendall's hands on the waistband of his boxers.

Before he knew what was happening, the pretty boy felt himself being flipped over, an undignified squeak leaving his mouth when he felt his back hit the bed. Kendall pressed his lips to James' in a heated kiss, eagerly lapping at the pretty boys' bottom lip. When the taller boy refused to grant Kendall access, the blonde rolled his hips forward, jutting their erections against each others. A guttural moan left James mouth as he allowed Kendall's tongue to swoop forward and map out all of his sensitive spots.

Pulling away Kendall sucked lightly on James' ear before making his way down the pretty boys' neck. Biting down on the flesh before him, Kendall sucked James' neck until a mark had formed telling the world who James belonged to. Pulling back the blonde ran his tongue over the abused flesh, smirking when James shuddered below him. Placing a series of kissed down the pretty boys' chest; Kendall paused when he reached James' nipples. Grazing his teeth over the already sensitive skin, Kendall moaned as he felt the taller boy thrust his hips up, his erection brushing against the blondes' lower stomach.

Tearing himself away from the hardened nub, Kendall began to lick and nibble his way down the boys' chiselled stomach, dipping his tongue into James' navel on the way. Nuzzling his nose into James' happy trail, Kendall let out a sigh as he finally reached his destination. Pulling back, the blonde ran a finger over the bulge in James' boxers smirking as the pretty boy thrust his hips up looking for more friction. Kendall ran his finger over James' erection once more before leaning down and sucking on the clothed head, the taste of his lovers' pre cum bursting across his taste buds.

The moans that left James' mouth were pure pleasure and made Kendall's cock twitch. The blonde knew that if he didn't remove his own boxers soon, his erection would probably rip them. Gripping the waistband of James' boxers, the blonde ripped them down the pretty boys' strong legs, mouth salivating when he saw James spread out exposed below him. Standing up, Kendall rid himself of his boxers before settling in front on James' cock once again.

Sucking the tip into his mouth, Kendall swiped his tongue over the head collecting the pre cum that had built there. Pulling off with an erotic pop, the blonde licked a line along the underside of James' cock, using his tongue to trace the vein travelling the length of his shaft. James bucked his hips off the bed as he felt Kendall swirl his tongue around his balls before licking a line to his entrance.

A gasp left the pretty boys' mouth as he felt the blonde circle his tongue around the perimeter of his hole. "KKKendall" James moaned as he felt the blonde press his tongue into his hole. Running a hand down his chest, James gripped the blonde' hair as he began to move his tongue in centric circles, slowly teasing the muscles until they relaxed around his invading tongue. Feeling the pretty boys' inner walls clench and unclench around his tongue signalled to Kendall that the boy below him was more than ready. Sucking once more on James gaping hole, Kendall pulled back his cock nearly bursting at the sight before him.

James' hair was the messiest he had ever seen it, the pretty obviously had ran his fingers through it. Big brown eyes stared back with a mixture of love and desire, cheeks were stained red and full lips were parted, tiny gasps of air escaping through. Pressing a chaste kiss to the pretty boys' lips, Kendall shifted James until the pretty boy hovered above him. "Baby, will you ride me?" Kendall asked running his hand over the taller boys' bicep. James didn't answer but shifted his body until he was straddling Kendall. A moan left the pretty boys' mouth as he felt the head of Kendall's cock brush against his hole.

Pressing a hand to Kendall's chest to steady himself, the pretty boy began to lower himself onto the blondes' cock, moaning as he felt himself being stretched and filled by his lover. Once his was seated in Kendall's lap, James began paused for a moment allowing his body to adjust to the intrusion.

Kendall moaned as he felt James' insides encompass his aching shaft like warm velvet. Shifting his hips slightly, the blonde groaned as he felt James' inner walls clench and unclench around his cock. Another moan left the blondes' mouth as he felt the pretty boy start to rock his hips back and forth in shallows thrusts, his body adjusting to Kendall being inside.

Once his felt his muscles relax, James began to rock his hips back and forth, moaning as he felt Kendall's shaft twitch inside him. Rising off of his lovers' length until only the head remained inside him, James slammed back down moaning as he felt the blonde thrust deeper inside of him. Kendall gripped James' hips and he began to thrust up into his lover moaning every time the pretty boys' inner walls clamped around his member.

The taller boy placed his hands on the blondes' shoulders as he leant forward allowing Kendall to thrust in faster and hit his prostate. Lurching forward, James buried his face into Kendall's neck as the blonde began to thrust harder and faster into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. The pretty boy arched his back, moaning as he felt his cock rub against Kendall's abs.

Pulling back slightly James wrapped one of his hands firmly around his aching member, pumping himself in time with Kendall's thrust. He let out a groan as he felt a hand bat his away but soon let out a moan when he felt Kendall fist his cock, pumping and squeezing in time with his thrusts. Feeling the familiar heat pool in his groin, James looked down at Kendall. "K...K...Kendall, I think I'm going to cum." James said bouncing faster on Kendall's cock. "Me too. Lean back I wanna see your face." Kendall replied the hand on James' cock speeding up.

Leaning back James pressed his hands against Kendall's chest as he bounced hard and fast on the blondes' cock. James lost it when Kendall squeezed the head of his cock, throwing back his head the pretty boy screamed his release as he continued to thrust himself against Kendall's cock, ribbon after ribbon of cum splattering across Kendall's chest and abs. Hearing James' release and the sensation of his inner walls clenching and unclenching around his aching cock was too much for the blonde. Thrusting up one final time, Kendall came shouting James' name as his hot cum flooded into James' twitching hole.

Once the pair had worked through their orgasms, James raised his self off of Kendall's softening member whining at the emptiness. Placing his head against a clean part of Kendall's chest, the pretty boy smiled when he felt Kendall tracing patterns into the skin of his back. A comfortable silence fell upon the pair until Kendall asked, "What brought that on?" The pretty boy chuckled as he lifted his head, "You stripping off made me horny but I knew you would say no if I just asked you." he said placing a kiss to the blondes' chin. "I prefer the way you did it." Kendall replied placing a kiss to James' forehead.

**Author's note: Wow two in one day. I'm impressed with myself. I can't get the image of James dancing to Rude Boy out of my head. If you haven't already voted there is a poll on my profile and I would love to hear from you all. Hope you enjoy. :D**


End file.
